


There’s No Place Like Home...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, There’s No Place Like Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin finally surface at Babylon, after Justin returns from New York permanently…</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s No Place Like Home...

Title: There’s No Place Like Home…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 75  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Love, Passion and Desire…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 39 – There’s No Place Like Home…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian and Justin finally surface at Babylon, after Justin returns from New York permanently…

 

**There’s No Place Like Home…**

The red light shines down on us, the color just like the heat radiating from our bodies. So much love and passion surfacing, bubbling from every pore. I’ve missed this, I’ve missed us. All the sparkling glitter floating down from the heavens, and the thumpa, thumpa vibrating through our bodies. 

It’s true what they say, ‘There’s no place like home.’

So I scream over the loud music, at the top of my lungs, “I’m home!”

The End


End file.
